In The Kitchen
by gothamgirl28
Summary: S/T Secret Santa 2018 giftfic for mimijag. Show Era-Tom and Sybil meeting in the kitchen at Downton (and sexytimes ensue!). Up to the author on the "why" they're meeting in the kitchen, as well as whether it takes place before or after they're married.


**_December 25, 1922_**

Sybil sighed as she sat before the fire in Downton's library. This visit to her childhood home had been lovely and so much better than the first visit nearly three years ago. Tom had declared to her before they boarded the train to York that he wouldn't bring up politics. Not that she wanted that, but Ciara had been so excited about Christmas and spending it with Gran Cora and Donk that Tom didn't want anything to ruin the holiday for his little girl.

It seemed that her father had the same idea, as he had made no mention of the ongoing Civil War in Ireland. Instead, he asked Tom how his job at the paper was going and doted on his beloved granddaughter.

Sybil and her mother had looked at each other and smiled at the efforts the two men made not to get into an argument.

After the game, Granny had returned to the Dower House right afterwards. Matthew and Tom had decided to play a game of billiards and everyone else had gone to bed. Everyone save Sybil and Robert.

Her father had poured her a glass of sherry and himself a finger of Scotch. He handed her her glass and sat down.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you since you arrived," Robert said.

"Well, you have been busy with Ciara. I'm surprised George isn't jealous of all of the attention you've been giving her."

He smiled sheepishly. "I know, but she is my first grandchild and there's something special about the first one."

Sybil chuckled. "I remember you visiting when she was one day old. You'd been at Royal Ascot when she decided to make her debut two weeks early. You and mama came directly from the race, still in your formal attire. The moment you held her, she instantly won you over."

Her father smiled, fondly remembering that day two and half years earlier.

"Ciara reminded me of you when I first saw her. Still does if I'm being honest. She's very kind and sweet. And a bit mischievous, though I doubt she gets that quality strictly from you. Mostly, she's very lovable."

"She has a way of doing that. I have it on good authority that several of the servants dote on her during your visits. In particular, Thomas, Mrs. Patmore, Daisy and Mrs. Hughes."

Sybil laughed. "I know. I caught Thomas giving her a piggyback ride yesterday."

Robert chuckled and gave his youngest an endearing smile. "Just like you."

"I was wondering if your mother and I could take Ciara to York tomorrow. The Theatre Royal has been running a pantomime and we bought tickets for the three of us. Your mother thought the three of us could go for a treat afterwards."

Sybil thought about it for a moment. "I will need to check with Tom, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Fantastic."

Robert rose from the sofa. "Oh by the way, you and Tom will be on your own for most of tomorrow afternoon. The servants have been given the day off. Mrs. Patmore will only be preparing a light breakfast for the family. Mary, Matthew and George are spending the day with Isobel and plan to have dinner with her. Edith is going to London tomorrow for business and won't be back until the following evening. With your mother and I taking Ciara to York, you and Tom will need to entertain yourselves."

Sybil smiled. "Thank you for letting us know. Perhaps I can cook dinner for us. If Mrs Patmore doesn't mind. Tom will be thrilled with having the library all to himself."

* * *

Mrs. Patmore hadn't let Sybil use the kitchen to cook.

"I'm sorry milady, but I remember teaching you to cook. I know you're a fair baker, but I'm not sure how much your cooking skills have improved since 1916. You may bake a cake or some other confection, but no cooking without either Daisy or myself overseeing you."

Sybil knew it wasn't worth protesting, even if she was a much better cook than she used to be.

"Very well, Mrs. Patmore. I'll make some brown bread. Tom hasn't had it in a while and it'll be nice to give him a taste of Ireland. Is there any leftover turkey from last night's dinner? Knowing my husband, he'll want to have some in a sandwich."

"I remember Mr. Branson's love of turkey and I left some choice bits of turkey aside in the icebox for him. Middle shelf, left side. You know where all the baking supplies are. I expect my kitchen to be spotless when I return."

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore. Enjoy your day off."

Once Mrs. Patmore left, Sybil got to work. She wanted to get the loaves of bread done in time for lunch. Knowing Tom, he'd wander down here around then, hungry after reading for hours in the library.

Sybil had just put the loaves in the oven when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind.

"Oh!"

Startled, she turned around to find her husband cheekily grinning at her.

"So this is where you've been. I've been looking all over for you."

She shrugged. "I thought you would be enjoying having the library to yourself and I wanted to make you something."

He nodded towards the ingredients on the island. "Brown bread?"

She smiled. "Yes. I know you haven't had it in a while. Now if you excuse me, I need to start cleaning up the kitchen. Mrs. Patmore expects the kitchen to be spotless when she gets back."

Sybil turned but Tom kept his arms firmly wrapped around her. She looked back at him and was surprised by his heated gaze.

"Did I ever tell you that I fantasized about us, here in the kitchen, while you were learning to cook?"

She felt her face heat at his insinuation.

"Tom!"

"Ah no need to blush love. Remember how Ciara was conceived?"

Sybil felt he face heat even more as his words stirred something within her. She quickly glanced around and realized that there was no one around. And they wouldn't be for several more hours.

"We've got forty minutes until the bread is done, darling. Why don't you tell me about this fantasy. Or rather, show me."

Tom wasted no time and passionately kissed her, pressing her closer to his body. Sybil gasped as she felt his growing erection against her leg. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she poured all of her passion into their kiss. Tom groaned and slowly began to bring Sybil and himself to the kitchen floor.

Once there, Tom began to kiss down Sybil's neck to her breasts. He didn't even bother to unbutton her blouse. He just brushed his thumb against her right nipple through the material.

"Oh!," Sybil gasped.

"You like that, love," Tom asked as he gently pinched her nipple.

"Y-yes," she moaned.

Her husband smirked. _I wonder how she'll respond to this._

As he began to fondle her left breast, Tom nipped her right nipple softly. He heard Sybil moan at the action and repeated it, applying more pressure.

"To-oo-m!"

Sybil wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her skirt to ride up.

"More! Please more!"

Following her orders, Tom began to suck on her nipple through the material. The feel of the wet material and his ministrations caused her to pleasantly shiver.

Eventually, he brought his hand down to her tap pants, finding Sybil to be soaking for him.

"Tom, please now!"

"Now what?"

"I need you in me now!"

Tom rubbed his hard cock against Sybil. "As you wish, milady."

With that, Tom moved her tap pants just enough for him to enter her in one quick thrust.

"Yes!" Sybil screamed.

He started thrusting into her slowly, wanting to build up Sybil's pleasure. However, soon she was begging him for more.

"Harder Tom!"

Tom pushed into her harder, pulling her right leg over his shoulder. Sybil's eyes nearly rolled behind her head at the new angle. He began thrusting into her faster and she matched his thrusts with her own.

"Yes, love! Just like that!"

Sybil gripped Tom's arms harder as he continued thrusting into her. She couldn't help screaming out when he hit a certain spot within her.

"Oh God! Right there!"

He thrust into her again and again, making sure to hit that spot each time. Soon, he noticed she was getting closer. He pulled her right leg even higher over his shoulder, driving deeper into Sybil. With the other hand, he began to rub her nub in time with his strokes through the silky material.

"To-o-o-o-o-o-o-om!," she screamed.

"That's it, love. Come for me!"

He pinched her nub as he drove into her hard and fast, causing Sybil to fall over the edge.

"Oh Oh OH OHHHHHHHH!"

Sybil felt her entire body shake and her toes curl from the power of her orgasm. Her spasms caused Tom to come with a shout.

"Sybil!"

As they came down, they rested their foreheads against each other and tried to catch their breaths. After a few minutes, Tom pulled out of Sybil and moved to lay down next to her.

"That was incredible, darling," she drowsily murmured.

"You were amazing." Seeing her close her eyes, he added, "Don't fall asleep, love. We still need to clean this kitchen and get the bread out of the oven."

Sybil groaned. "Good thing you said 'we'. I don't think I'm in any state to clean up by myself."

He chuckled. "Come on, love. The sooner we clean, the sooner we can continue our adventures in our room. Without our clothes."

With that, the couple went about cleaning the kitchen. They were almost done when the kitchen timer went off, indicating the bread was done. Sybil took the bread out to cool as Tom finished cleaning the kitchen island off.

Once they were done and the bread was cooled, Tom grabbed a tray and placed some bread and Christmas dinner leftovers on it.

"Come on, milady. Lunch in bed and then some other more pleasurable activities."

Sybil laughed and ran ahead to their room, unbuttoning her blouse as she went.

"Hurry up, darling!"

* * *

Nine months later, on a cool early September day, Michael Stephen Branson roared into the world.


End file.
